


No Boring Nights

by hart2marzzy



Category: Halestorm, In This Moment (Band), Marzzy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart2marzzy/pseuds/hart2marzzy
Summary: Maria realizes she has some strong feelings about her friend Lzzy.





	No Boring Nights

Maria stood backstage, listening to Halestorm finish a song. She had gone on before them and was winding down from her performance. She loved getting the crowd amped up just like the others. It made her keep going and she loved doing what she does.

After a few gulps of water, she heard them start to play Freak Like Me. She looked out at them from backstage, smiling when Lzzy started singing. She loved touring with Halestorm because they were positive energy for down time. They were all great but she realized Lzzy had easily became her favorite band member.

"She's a fantastic performer, isn't she?" Maria jumped slightly when she heard Ash come up behind her. She turned to Ash with a smile and nodded before looking back at Lzzy.

" _If you're a freak like me, wave your flag! If you're a freak like me, get off your ass! It's our time now to let it all hang out. So shout you're a freak like me, you were born to burn! This ain't no disease you don't need a cure! It's our time now to come out! If you're a freak like me!_ " Lzzy belted out as her fingers played along on her guitar.

"You like this song, don't you? You stare everytime she plays this." Ash laughed lightheartedly. Maria looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't worry. Your secret crush is safe with meeee!" She started walking away, blowing a kiss with a wink before Maria could respond. Maria was confused but looked back at Lzzy as they finished the song. She hadn't really thought of Lzzy that way. They were close but not like that.

The rest of the concert, Maria listened from backstage; not wanting to feed into Ash's playful assumption. She didn't like Lzzy that way. Though she had to admit that Lzzy was beautiful. But that was just because she could appreciate the woman's beauty without being attracted to her. Maria hadn't realized Ash and Mixi were standing right next to her until she heard Lzzy's voice.

"Fuck. You guys were right, that crowd was great!" Lzzy came up to them, drinking some water. Maria smiled when Lzzy started to bounce up and down like she was still on stage. She knew that feeling and she loved seeing her friends feel it too.

"What's your favorite thing to watch Maria perform, Lzzy?" Maria looked over at Ash with a grin and a playful roll of her eyes.

"Oh man," Lzzy started. Maria looked back at her to find her staring. Lzzy didn't even hesitate to answer. "I have a couple. Whore because it's such a powerful meaning. And I'd have to say the cover of Closer."

"Why that one?" Maria found herself asking, glancing over at a smirking Ash before turning her gaze back to Lzzy.

"It's hot." Lzzy shrugged, staring Maria in the eyes with a smirk of her own.

"Thank you, Lzzy." Maria smiled, hiding the fact that she felt like she was melting at Lzzy's charming nature. "I'm going to clean up and relax on my tour bus. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Okay!" Ash and Mixi said together before running off.

"See you later, Maria." Lzzy gave her a wink before calling for younger brother, Arejay, as he shouted happily about something.

____________________________

Maria tried and tried to relax. It worked for a few minutes at a time, only for her to be worked up again. She couldn't stop thinking about Lzzy winking at her. _Maybe I do have a crush on her._ She thought to herself, knowing that no other girl had this kind of affect on her by just smirking or winking.

 _Does she want to sleep with me? She said my Closer performances are hot. And then there was the 'see you later'. What did she mean by that? Like tomorrow? Or maybe.... Tonight?_ Maria couldn't stop thinking about it. Then she started thinking if Lzzy wanted to sleep with her, would she want to sleep with Lzzy. An image of Lzzy on top of her appeared in her head. _This is a lot. I'm just gonna call Lzzy and talk to her._

Maria grabbed her cell off the ledge beside her and unlocked it. She had a couple texts from her son saying he missed her and loved her and to call tomorrow if she could. She made a mental note to call in the morning. Scrolling through her contacts, Lzzy's name came into view and she quickly hit call, as to not go back on her decision.

"Hey there!" Lzzy answered excitedly. Maria held her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"Hey, Lzzy. What, uh. What are you doing? Are you busy?"

"I was just going to watch something, but I can talk! I always have time for you." Maria could see Lzzy smirking in her head, making her thoughts of Lzzy worse. _Yeah, I think I might have a crush on her._

"You feel like hanging out?" Maria didn't want Lzzy to think much of it so she quickly added, "We could invite Ash and Mixi, too!"

"Honestly, I think Ash and Mixi are hanging with everyone else. I'm just on my bus. I'd like to hang with you though. Ya know, just the two of us? All alone?" Maria could tell Lzzy was hitting on her. It's been a while since she's had a crush but people hit on her all the time. Plus, the tone in her voice gave her away.

"You don't have anybody there? For ya know.." Maria asked nervously. Lzzy laughed lightly.

"No, I had other ideas for tonight. Watching some.. videos."

"That sounds fun. You can bring them here if you want." Maria suggested.

"Well, I don't really need to because I'll be _with_ you." _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"I'll see you in a bit." Lzzy rushed. Maria went to ask again but Lzzy already hung up. _What the hell was she talking about?_

After a while, there was a knock on the door to the back lounge of Maria's tour bus. Maria put down her phone, where she happened to be looking at pictures of Lzzy performing that either Ash and Mixi took or ones that she took herself. She got up, making sure her flowing night dress that she changed into was looking nice.

"Hey!" Lzzy grinned from ear to ear when Maria opened the door. Maria had to compose herself because Lzzy looked really good. She greeted her and waved her inside. When the door was shut and they were both sitting on the couch, Maria noticed Lzzy staring at her. "You look gorgeous in that."

"Thank you. You look pretty great in just sweats and a t-shirt. Like damn. How do you do that?" Maria blushed slightly, knowing she was about to get carried away talking about how good Lzzy looked. Lzzy obviously didn't mind considering she was smiling widely.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lzzy raised an eyebrow with her lips forming a smirk. If it were anyone else, Maria would say they were being super cocky and she didn't like it. But it was Lzzy. And she didn't think Lzzy could be cocky. Honestly, Maria thought Lzzy just radiated confidence and she liked that about her.

"I might as well be honest with you..." Maria started, watching Lzzy give a slight nod before continuing. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Kissing..." Maria trailed off.

"Kissing what exactly?" Lzzy laughed. Maria rolled her eyes, knowing she was just messing with her. But she kind of liked it.

"Well, if I'm being honest, you."

"Me, huh? Well." Lzzy slid as close as she could to Maria. "If you want to, you can. I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't. You've been flirting with me all night." Maria said nervously.

"Actually I've been flirting with you this whole tour." Lzzy let her hand rest on Maria's back, rubbing it lightly. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Maria could feel herself relax finally. It was nice knowing for sure, even though she already knew, that Lzzy wouldn't push her. It was a nice gesture, but Maria was very aware of what she was feeling in that moment. It didn't help when she looked down and saw a slight bump between Lzzy's legs. Maria, not only couldn't, but wouldn't stop herself from saying what she said next.

"I don't just want to kiss. I want you to fuck me. I want you to take that strap on and fuck me. Hard." Maria said, moving her hand between Lzzy's legs to feel the strap on.

"Oh, that's hot." Lzzy's eyebrows raised in shock at the sudden boost of assertiveness. Maria didn't say anything else. She didn't think it was necessary, so she pulled Lzzy into a kiss.

Lzzy responsed to the kiss immediately. She had been wanting for this for a while, but didn't want to push Maria. Then when Maria caught on after the concert, she was thrilled. She let Maria push her back and break the kiss to take off her dress. Maria unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, blushing slightly at the way Lzzy looked at her. It wasn't in a hungry way that a guy would look at her. It was admiration. It had been awhile since Maria had slept with a woman but she didn't think the last one she slept with looked at her quite like this. Then again, Lzzy appreciates all women, just like she does.

"You're beautiful, Maria." The way Lzzy said it made Maria lean down to kiss her again, feeling Lzzy cup her breasts. She moaned when Lzzy started playing with her nipples. She didn't let her for very long, getting on her knees and taking the waistband of Lzzy's sweatpants to pull them off.

Lzzy took her shirt off and threw it to the floor, watching as Maria's lips wrapped around the strap on. She didn't think any other woman looked so hot doing that. After watching for a minute, she gestured for Maria to come to her. Maria stood, Lzzy following suit.

"Bend over the table." Lzzy said as she guided her. When Maria did so, Lzzy grabbed her ass, smacking it a little. Maria spread her legs so Lzzy could feel how wet she was. Lzzy flicked her clit a few times, making Maria gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck me."

"Tell me what you want. Beg me." Lzzy had leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Fuck me hard. Please, Lzzy. Please fuck me." Lzzy took the shaft of the strap on and slid it into Maria. She grabbed hold of Maria's hips and started rocking her own. Maria's moans got louder the faster Lzzy went. Meeting Lzzy's rhythm, she moaned out, "Harder, Lzzy."

Lzzy gave her exactly what she wanted, thrusting as hard as she could. Maria screamed her name, making Lzzy bite her lip as she got turned on more than she already was. She put one hand on Maria's back as she continued fucking her and scratched down her back.

"Come for me, Maria." With just a few more thrusts, Maria was moaning Lzzy's name. Lzzy slowed her movements but continued, enjoying the way Maria twitched.

"Okay, okay. Lzzy!" Lzzy laughed lightly but pulled out. Maria caught her breath while Lzzy took the strap on off, but once she did, she pushed Lzzy up against the door. Lzzy grinned as Maria kissed her neck and then slowly down her body until she was on her knees in front of her.

"I was hoping you'd eat me out."

"It's been a while, but I know what I'm doing with my tongue."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. The way you lick your LIPS... oh my god!" Lzzy shouted as Maria began flicking her tongue against her clit. Maria licked and sucked, making Lzzy moan loudly. It wasn't until Maria easily slid three fingers inside of her that she threw her head back and raspily moaned, "Fuck... Maria!"

Maria hummed against Lzzy as she kept doing exactly what she was doing. Lzzy grabbed a handful of Maria's hair and tugged slightly. She guessed that Maria knew what she was doing, but she never expected this. Lzzy had never felt this good during sex. Maria definitely knew what she was doing. Lzzy's breath became shallow and she came, moaning as loud as she could.

"You know, I loved hearing that so much that I think I'm going to make you get off again." Maria grinned up at Lzzy, who was still squirming against the door. She tried to protest but the way Maria started to slowly lick her clit, she got turned on again. She thrusted her hips and looked down at Maria. She wasn't expecting her to be looking up at her either but when she saw the way Maria looked at her, she felt herself getting close again. Soon enough, Lzzy was screaming.

Maria stood and helped Lzzy to the couch. They sat there for a while before either said anything. Lzzy was the first to speak.

"Fuck. That was amazing."

"Well I hope it isn't the only time we do it." Maria said, laying down with her head on Lzzy's lap. Lzzy played with her hair lazily as she replied.

"Of course not. I'm not going to let a night be boring if you're available."

"I was thinking the same thing." Maria smiled, thinking for a moment. "I'm going to have to thank Ash."


End file.
